The Flow of Blood
by RisingEmotions
Summary: (discontinued) Two years ago, Rei did something horrible and ends up in a mental hospital. Kai is on a search to find out what happened. Slight KaiRei.
1. Default Chapter

The Flow of Blood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade because if I did, I wouldn't be here writing stories, I would be making them.  
  
By RisingEmotions  
  
Note: Sorry for any of my spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Also, it might be a little confusing. ^^;;;  
  
Summary: Two years ago, Rei did something horrible and ends up in a mental hospital. Kai is on a search to find out what happened. Slight KaiRei.  
  
***  
  
A figure is sitting in the corner of the room.  
  
The room was fairly large.  
  
"Rei," A nurse said, "You have to go outside once in a while"  
  
"I don't wanna," Was the mumbled reply.  
  
The nurse sigh, "Rei, you have a visitor at 2:00."  
  
"Who is it?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
"He didn't leave a name." The nurse said, "But, he was good looking."  
  
"Who can that be?" Rei thought, "Who would want to visit me?"  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"Hey," A girl with bright pink-haired girl greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing, just thought that you should disappear..." he whispered.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
A silent scream was muffled but the boy's hand as a shiny, pointy knife was stabbed into the girl's heart. Her body lay lifelessly on the floor as blood flowed.  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
When it was 2:00, a figure slowly walked to room 234.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei looked up from his corner and saw a guy with two-shaded hair and emotionless face.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"Did you hear what happened to her?" A boy with a short ponytail asked.  
  
"Yea, there was a knife, right through her heart!" Another boy with green hair said.  
  
"Wonder who did it?" The pony-tailed boy asked.  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"Kai, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you that. Why are you at the mental hospital?"  
  
Silences fill the room.  
  
"I did terrible things..."  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"Are you Rei Kon?" The man asked.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"You are friends with Mao?" The man asked.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She was mean..." The boy said, "She took away all my friends, and I thought she should disappear."  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"Rei, what are you talking about?" Kai asked.  
  
"I did terrible things with my own bare hands." Rei said as he was gazing at his hands.  
  
"Rei..." Kai started. "What did you exactly do?"  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"Sir, I believe this boy did it," The man said to another man in a white suit.  
  
The man in the white suit stared at the little boy with raven long hair.  
  
"You sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, check out this tape." The man said, as he brought out a black tape recorder.  
  
"Hmm, I will look into it."  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"You can't stop the flow...the flow of everything," Rei stated.  
  
"Rei...stop speaking in riddles." Kai ordered. "We need you back on our team."  
  
"Bl-bladebreakers?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, remember? We were all a team, Takao, Max, Kenny...you and me" Kai said.  
  
"You and me..."  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"Kai!"  
  
He ran up to Kai and put his arms around Kai's neck.  
  
"Ohayou, little kitten."  
  
He pouted.  
  
"I'm not a little kitten" He said.  
  
Kai let a small chuckle.  
  
"Then how about kawaii kitten?"  
  
"Hmm, sure!"  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"Kai...you..."  
  
Kai was silent. He moved closer to Rei.  
  
"What happened two years ago?" Kai asked.  
  
"Two years?"  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"You did it!" The man in the white suit said.  
  
The little boy was facing down.  
  
"Why? Why did you kill her?" He asked sternly.  
  
"Because...I believe she should disappear."  
  
The boy slowly begins to face him.  
  
His eyes turn wide and red.  
  
His mouth was curled into a deadly smile.  
  
"And you know what, I think you should disappear too," He said in a deadly and wicked tone.  
  
The man in the white suit turned scared stiff.  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"A lot happened two years ago," Rei said. He started to play with his fingers, "Like that time when I was playing with my goldfish, Goldie."  
  
"He was really small, so I kept on feeding him and feeding him. Until that one day...he died."  
  
"No, Rei, tell me what happened two years ago in China" Kai said, his face now close to Rei's, "Tell me everything about China and the incidents."  
  
- - -  
  
The man in the white suit quickly ran to the telephone.  
  
"Quick, I need backup!"  
  
The boy stood up.  
  
"Prepare yourself because you will fall into a deep, deep sleep." The boy said dangerously.  
  
Before the boy could even touch the man in the white suit, a man in a dark suit came with a gun and shot the boy.  
  
The boy fell to his knees.  
  
"Did you kill him?" The white-suited man asked.  
  
"No, just shot him with sleeping serum" The man with a gun answered.  
  
"Good, I have more questions to ask him." The man said.  
  
*~*~* - - - *~*~*  
  
"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over," A nurse said.  
  
"I will be back tomorrow, same time." Kai said.  
  
Rei nodded his head.  
  
As Kai was walking out, the nurse asked him, "Did...did Rei ever move from his spot during your conversation?"  
  
Kai looked at her strangely.  
  
"He never moves from that spot ever since he was moved here." She said.  
  
"No," Kai said, "He never moved."  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
"Tell me, who moved him here?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well, let's see, it was two years ago...and hmm, darn it, can't remember his name. Let me check my book" She said and looked through her book.  
  
"Ah, here it is, Rei Kon," She said, "The person who moved him here was...Mr. Dickinson."  
  
Without saying another word, Kai left.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: It sucked, huh? Anyways, feel free to review, leave comments, leave flames, etc... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade   
  
****  
  
It was the next day and the clock strikes 2:00. Kai was here again.   
  
"Rei?"   
  
"Kai."   
  
"Do you know who put you here?" Kai asked.   
  
Rei shook his head.   
  
"I thought so."   
  
"Who?" Rei asked, "Who brought me to this hell hole?"   
  
"Tell me what happened two years ago then," Kai said.   
  
"Go ask that asshole, the one that brought me here." Rei said.   
  
- - -  
  
"I'm afraid this boy shouldn't be here with the bladerbreakers" The man in the white suit said as he was pointing to a boy with a strait jacket on.   
  
"I see, and what happened?" A old man asked.   
  
"He killed his friends and family" He stated.   
  
"Oh my goodness, if he was taken back then he would have killed the bladebreakers."   
  
"I'm glad you see it my way" The man said, "Now, we're going to take good care of him in the mental hospital. That's where he will learn not to kill, but to love."   
  
"Oh geez, will this cost?"   
  
"Oh no sir, this is all on our debt."   
  
"I see, well, thank you" The old man said and put on his old, rusty hat on his head.   
  
"No, thank you" The man in the white suit said.  
  
- - -  
  
"What happened two years ago doesn't concern you," Rei stated.   
  
"Well, now it does." Kai said.   
  
"Why?" Rei asked. "Why are you wondering?"   
  
"It's my job."   
  
- - -  
  
"Hiwatari!" A man yelled.   
  
"Yes?" A boy asked.   
  
"I want to you to research this boy" The man said, pulling a picture, and tossing it to Kai. "I want to you find out more about his past."   
  
"Any specfic time?"   
  
"Yes, two years ago."   
  
- - -  
  
"The bladebreakers splited up?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes," Kai said. "We splited up when we realized that we needed another member, no one could replace you."   
  
"I see," Rei said.   
  
"Well then, if you're not going to tell me what happened two years ago, then I will have to ask him myself." Kai said.   
  
"Have fun," Rei said "Oh yeah, and tell that bastard, that one day, he will disappear."   
  
Kai looked at Rei for a minute, then left.   
  
- - -  
  
"Now, Rei, be careful in this new place" A nurse said.   
  
The nurse left and Rei was sitting on a chair.   
  
"Now class, please quiet down" A lady said. "Please take a sit."   
  
A lot of kids were running around like crazy.   
  
"Class!" The lady yelled.   
  
Everyone was stilled.   
  
"Thank you, now take a sit in the circle."   
  
Everyone did.   
  
"Now, everyone is here because they are either really crazy or just plain weird." The lady said.   
  
- - -  
  
Kai arrived at Mr. Dickinson's office.   
  
"Amazing, the old bastard is still alive." Kai thought.   
  
He walked up 6 flight of stairs and made a left.   
  
There was the information office.   
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me where Mr. Dickinson's office is?" Kai asked.   
  
"Umm, take 2 more flights up and make a right and you see a big door called 'Mr.Dickinson'"   
  
Kai muttered a small thank you and walked up two more flights of stairs and then made a right.   
  
He finally found his office and went inside.   
  
He saw a woman sitting behind a desk and had a ear piece on.   
  
"Oh please, come on! like they will ever-oh! Hold on, I have another call." She press a button on her phone,"Hello, Mr, Dickinson's office, how may I help you?"   
  
Before she could continue the conversation, Kai interrupted her.  
  
"Excuse me" Kai said.   
  
She glance up at him and stare for a minute or more.   
  
"Uhh, please wait" She said and took off her ear piece and whispered, "Cute guy, 12:00"   
  
She put the ear piece away and smiled brightly at him.   
  
"Sooo, how may I help you?" She asked.   
  
"I need to talk to Mr. Dickinson." Kai said.   
  
"Do you have an appointment or something?" She asked.   
  
"No"   
  
"Then you can't see him, he's very busy."   
  
Kai looked at the door, which was transparent, to Mr.Dickinson's office.   
  
Mr. Dickinson was playing little model airplanes. Holding it up in the air and pretending that it was he that was driving the plane.   
  
"Doesn't look that busy to me" Kai said and barged in the room.   
  
"Wait!"  
  
But Kai didn't stop.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
She continued her phone calls.  
  
- - -  
  
"Mr. Dickinson, we need another member," Kai said.   
  
"I see, well, I will decide who your new member will be," He said.   
  
"Well, actually, I-the team wanted Rei back," Kai said.   
  
"That can't be arranged because Rei is at China," Mr. Dickinson lied.   
  
"That's a lie," Kai stated.   
  
"What do you mean? We all saw Rei go back to China," Mr. Dickinson begin to sweat, "Umm, tomorrow, you will meet your new member."   
  
- - -  
  
"Mr. Dickinson" Kai said.  
  
Mr. Dickinson stopped playing with his airplanes and stare at Kai.   
  
"Kai! What are you doing here?!" He asked.   
  
"Shut up old man, I'll be the one to ask questions" Kai said sternly "Now, be a good boy and answer my questions."   
  
Mr. Dickinson nodded.   
  
"Now that's a good boy" Kai said, "Now, who was the one that told you to send Rei over to that hospital?"   
  
"Umm, it was two years ago, I can't remember his name...I'm an old man and I tend to forget...umm" Mr. Dickinson stuttered.   
  
"Now, you're not being a good boy." Kai said.   
  
"Well, umm, I have this file, if you want." said Mr. Dickinson as he handed a manila folder to Kai.  
  
Kai took it and skimed through it. A black piece of paper caught his eyes. He took it out and in dry, red blood ink read:  
  
ONE DAY, YOU WILL DISAPPEAR, I GUARANTEE IT   
  
"Hmm, I'm gonna keep this." Kai said, holding the folder.   
  
"Why does Rei always say that?" Kai thought. "He changes so much."   
  
- - -  
  
"Bladebreakers meet your new member, Zera" Mr. Dickinson said.   
  
A girl with long pink hair with a red bow on top of her hair walked in. She was wearing a red dress and dark-ish shors underneath.   
  
"Hi" She said.   
  
"Hey!" Takao greeted.   
  
"Let see how you blade" Kai said.   
  
"She reminds me of someone..." Kai thought to himself.  
  
There was a match between Takao and Zera.   
  
In the end, Takao won.   
  
- - -  
  
A/N: Hmm, what do you think? I think it sucked. er, everyone's ooc!!!!!! grrrr, that's sucks...... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.   
  
Thanks for R/R-ing, er   
  
have fun   
  
- - -  
  
Late at night   
  
"Do you have it?" A voice said.   
  
"Yes," said Kai.  
  
"Good, leave it there"   
  
Kai put the folder on the floor and left.   
  
"Good boy."  
  
- - -  
  
"Where are you taking me?!"   
  
"A better place"   
  
BANG   
  
- - -  
  
Again, Kai came.   
  
"I know what happened two years, Rei" Kai said.   
  
Rei looked at Kai with his sad golden eyes.   
  
"You know everything?" He asked.  
  
"I know how you first killed her." Kai said.   
  
"And only that?" Rei asked.   
  
"I know that you killed everyone around you."   
  
"Told you that I did terrible things," Rei said.   
  
- - -  
  
"Rei Kon"   
  
"He doesn't deserve to live."   
  
"He killed more then 30 people."   
  
"We must stop him."   
  
"No, we must have him."   
  
A deadly smile was plastered on the figure.   
  
-   
  
"Rei...." Kai started, "Why did you killed them?"   
  
"The moment of truth huh Kai?" Rei asked.   
  
"Yes, it is."   
  
- - -  
  
"Why don't you tell us why you're here," The lady said.   
  
Everyone in the circle was waiting for him to say something.   
  
"Come on, don't be shy, everyone here did something terrible," The lady said.   
  
"I-" He started, "I want you all to disappear!"   
  
- - -  
  
Kai was walking back to his home.   
  
"Lord Hiwatari, your grandfather and his friend are looking for you," A maid said.   
  
"Hn"   
  
He walked down the long hallway. He stopped at a pair of double doors. He opened the doors.   
  
"Finally," His grandfather said.   
  
"Hn"   
  
"Why the long wait?" He asked.   
  
"I was talking to one of my team members."   
  
"You sure, it was not your lover?"   
  
Kai scowled.   
  
"We used to be together."   
  
- - -  
  
  
  
"Kai!"   
  
Slowly turning around to his kawaii kitten.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.   
  
"Seeing you."   
  
"Stay away from him." A man ordered.   
  
"What the-"   
  
His kawaii kitten immediatly put his arms around Kai's neck.   
  
"Please, Kai, don't let him take me away. Away to that awful place" He pleaded.   
  
"Where?" Kai asked, "Where is he going to take you?"   
  
"To a horrible place, a very horrible place."   
  
Before Kai could do anything, a gun shot was fired.   
  
"Rei! Rei!" Kai shooked him.   
  
"Do not touch the boy."   
  
Kai growled.   
  
- - -  
  
"What about the information?" A man in a black suit asked, who was Kai's grandfather's 'friend'.   
  
"What about it?" Kai asked.   
  
"I want the boy."   
  
"Why?" Kai asked, sternly.   
  
"Grrr" The man in the black suit growled, "This kid is tough."   
  
Kai's Grandfather smirked.   
  
"Good" he said.   
  
- - -  
  
"Now, Kai, no matter what, alway bring down your enemies" A man said.   
  
Kai nodded.   
  
"Take this and end your enemies." The man said and give a gun to Kai.   
  
Kai nodded.   
  
"Watch out" Kai thought "Here I come"   
  
Kai stepped into a black and white room.   
  
"Grandfather" Kai said, "You're gonna have the lastest sleep ever."   
  
His grandfather was sitting there, smirking.   
  
"So, Kai" He said in a icly tone, "You plan to kill me?"   
  
Kai raise his gun to his target.   
  
Closing one eye, he was ready to shoot.  
  
BANG   
  
A boy was holding Kai's arm up. The bullet went through the ceiling.   
  
The ceiling begins to fall down and hit the boy that was holding Kai's arm.   
  
"Wasn't he stupid" Kai muttered and leveled his arm back to his original position.   
  
CLICK   
  
Kai pulled the trigger twice more, nothing came out.   
  
"Shoot, no more bullets." Kai said and walked away.   
  
"You did well, Kai."   
  
"Shut up"   
  
- - - 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Mild Tyson/Max part....er   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.   
  
___  
  
Rei was staring at the blue sky and the happy little doves flying everywhere.   
  
"Stupid doves, stupid sky, stupid world..." Rei muttered under his breath.   
  
"Rei, your dinner is ready." A nurse said.   
  
"Hn."   
  
"I will just leave it here then." She said and left the tray on a table.   
  
Rei looked at it in disgust.   
  
Mango pudding,  
  
A turkey sandwich,  
  
Water,  
  
Apple  
  
"Stupid asshole, putting me in here..." Rei muttered.   
  
- - -  
  
"The moment of truth, huh Kai?" Rei asked.   
  
"Yes it is."   
  
"Is it possible to kill someone without a motive?" Rei asked thoughtfully, "...Because that's what she did, she murdered those people and couldn't take it. I was her next victim. I killed her instead, and with the guilt that I carry around, I kill all those other people."   
  
"But, how does that explain why you're here?" Kai asked.   
  
"My killing gone crazy and they found out that I was the boy that killed her. They decided to put me in here...forever."   
  
- - -  
  
With his new information, Kai had one thing to do, and one thing only. Kill Rei.   
  
-  
  
"Grandfather, I have received new information about the boy."   
  
"Good. Your new order is to 'pretend' to kill the boy. Like what you did with the other boys except pretend."   
  
He nodded his head and disappeared into the darkness.   
  
"Oh yes, one more thing, don't fall in love."   
  
He growled.   
  
"Stupid old man, why would I do such a thing?"  
  
- - -  
  
  
  
The next day, Kai went to visit Rei.   
  
"What did you do two years ago?"   
  
The question hit Kai once he stepped into the room.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said, what did you do two years ago?" Rei asked again.   
  
"None of your business."   
  
"Where's Tyson, Max, and Kenny?" Rei asked, smirking.   
  
"Hn"   
  
Kai mumbled something under his breath, unfortunately, Rei did not catch it.  
  
-   
  
"Oh geez! Kai, you're such a sourpuss! Can't you let us have one day of no training!?" A very loud, annoying boy with a cap asked.   
  
"No."   
  
"Ugh, I swear, one day I wanna-"   
  
Max's hand was on Tyson's big mouth, perventing him to say anything stupid.   
  
"Wanna what?" Kai asked sternly.   
  
"Er-he didn't mean anything Kai! Just cut him some slacks." Max said.   
  
Kai sighed.   
  
At 12:04, "Man, I am hungry!" Tyson groaned.   
  
"Let's eat out!" Max suggested, "I mean none of us can cook like Rei!"   
  
"Yea!" Tyson agreeded.   
  
"Hn"   
  
They called a cab.   
  
"Everything's in place." Kai thought.   
  
The cab arrive with a very interesting driver.   
  
-   
  
"Did you hear about the accident that happened two years ago?" Rei asked.   
  
Kai ignore him and stare out the window.   
  
"The bomb accident?" Rei asked, "With Tyson and Max."   
  
-   
  
"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later." Kai said.   
  
"Why?" Max asked.   
  
"I have some business to intend to."   
  
"Whatever." Tyson said.   
  
Kai gave a quick nod to the driver and walk away.   
  
Tyson and Max got into the cab and started to drive to the cafe.   
  
-   
  
"What do you want to know about it?" Kai asked.   
  
"Everything, apparently the accident was in Japan, I was in China. And if I recall, you were still in Japan when the BladeBreakers splited up." Rei said.   
  
"So what? Are we playing detective here? Are you digging in my past?" Kai asked sternly. His cold gaze at Rei, which had no effect on him.   
  
Rei shooked his head, "I just wanna know what happened to my friends."   
  
-  
  
Tyson and Max got in their car.   
  
They fasten their seatbelt and car started.  
  
As they were on their way to the cafe, the driver suddenly exclaimed that their engine was burning.   
  
"I'm going out to see what's the problem is." The driver said as he got out of the car.  
  
Tyson and Max nodded.  
  
"I wonder what the problem is," Max said.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm hungry," said Tyson.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a ticking sound.  
  
"What's that?" Max asked cautiously. He unfastened his seatbelt and looked around.  
  
His eyes widened.   
  
"What's wrong, Maxie?" Tyson asked.   
  
Lost for words, Max begins to do some weird gesture.   
  
  
  
"What?" Tyson said, "That's make no sense"   
  
  
  
Tyson try to take off his seatbelt.   
  
  
  
"I'm stuck" Tyson said.   
  
  
  
The ticking sound grew faster.   
  
  
  
"The-there's a bomb!" Max's voice rang out.   
  
  
  
"What!?" Tyson screamed.   
  
  
  
"Where's the driver?" Max asked.   
  
  
  
"He's gone!" Tyson exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"Damn him," Max said, "He must have known."   
  
  
  
"Time's running out," Takao said, "Go, Max, get out"   
  
  
  
"What about you?" Max asked.   
  
  
  
"I can't" Tyson said, "I'm stuck"   
  
He pointed at the seatbelt.   
  
Max tried to unfasten Tyson's seatbelt, but it was no use.   
  
It was stuck.  
  
  
  
"I won't leave you" Max said, clinging his arm to Tyson's.   
  
  
  
"Wha-Max?" Tyson stuttered.   
  
  
  
"I won't leave you" Max said again.   
  
  
  
"Max, why are you doing this? You have to get out, there's time. Leave me!"  
  
  
  
"No! No I won't!"  
  
With that, Max held on Tyson's arm.  
  
  
  
"I love you, Tyson. I always have and will."  
  
Tyson looked at Max with sincere eyes.  
  
"I love you too Max. I just wish that we had more time together."  
  
Tyson leaned towards Max and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
"You're-"  
  
BOOOOOOOM   
  
Goes the limo and them.  
  
-   
  
A/N: Hmm, i think it sucked, what do you think? 


End file.
